


Too Damn Long

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Push Me Against The Wall & Kiss The Hell Out Of Me. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Long

John can tell the sort of mood Katie's in when the door slams behind her, the echoing clang of shoes being kicked off so hard they bounce off the radiator and the sound of a second door slamming soon echoes. He knows exactly what's coming and, if he's honest, he's glad of it. It's been too damn long since they had a night of nothing but fierce passion. The dance bag hits the floor loudly and he looks around, pretending not to have noticed Katie coming in, there is a wild fire burning in her eyes and, before he can even stop to think, he moves to her, kissing her hard and fiercely, backing her up against the wall. She pulls away, almost bouncing her head off the wall, then smirks. 

"I wondered what you'd do..."

"Shut up."

It's rare that he talks like this, especially to Katie, but he knows exactly what she needs from him right now is a little nudge to actually do what she wants to, without being afraid of hurting him. If he's honest the worst she's done is leave stinging scratch marks on his back. He doesn't care, the feel of her nails on his back is something of a kink by now, especially when she's already in a mood. His words work, she all but growls, pulling him to her again, kissing him fiercely now, demanding more. He breaks away just long enough to check the schedule, handily hanging off the nearby wall, no children tonight, both have sleepovers and he knows Katie locked the door behind her, even if she did slam it. Checks made he gives himself over entirely to lust and passion, both of which have been quietly bubbling since the second the door slammed. He drags her tops, both of them, sleeved and sleeveless, from her, smirking at the sharp intake of breath even as he drops to pull away the last remnants of clothing, his eyes locked on hers even as she moves to all but rip away his shirt, slowing only enough to get his belt undone and shove at his clothing, forcing him to step back to strip himself as she has begun to shake with a definite rumbling growl of frustration and leaving her with that mood was never a good thing, not when anger turned to tears, she all but drags her nails over his back, raking deep scratches into his skin in a way that still makes him shiver, his retaliation is to kiss her neck, then nip teasingly at a collarbone, his hands firmly pulling her leg around his waist, letting her feel how he's feeling, his body giving him away as it so often did, then skimming up to tease at her breasts, waiting just long enough that she openly began to grind against him before lifting her fully off the floor, forcing her to lock both legs around his hips, her back pressed firmly against the wall, their bodies moving together even as she sank fully against him, her sharp intake of breath telling him exactly when to move. He knows when she needs more and gives it, his steady but slightly rough rhythm drawing almost wanton noises from her until finally, finally she lets go of everything she's been holding back, first hitting her climax with a scream that would have alerted the neighbors had they not been away, then, once they had finally settled, his arms tight around her,bodies still almost pressed together, his lips at her hairline, letting out the anger as steaming hot tears. He waits, strokes her hair, kisses her hairline tenderly, and, eventually carries her to bed.


End file.
